Ibis
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Genkai tells Hiei a story. A foreshadowing of what Hiei will do...


i do not own The Scarlet Ibis (saddest short story ever!!) and i only own the   
  
plot...so there!  
  
nyhmmm!  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU SHRIMP! I CAN BE JUST AS STRONG AS YOU!" Kuwabara shouted, stalking off in a horrible rage, Hiei smiling smugly.Yusuke chased after his friend, and Kurama looked back between him and Hiei. He sighed and went after Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei smirked, and sat down upon Genkai's porch.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
Said demon, nearly jumped when he heard Genkai's voice. The old woman was standing next to him, but looking at Kuwabara's retreating form. "Hiei...Have   
  
you ever read a story called "The Scarlet Ibis." ?"  
  
Hiei hmphed, "I do not read *human* stories."  
  
Genkai ignored him. "Its about a brother. He is a healthy normal person. His   
  
little brother on the other hand is weak, and they made him a coffin as soon as   
  
he was born. Not expecting him to live."  
  
Hiei glanced at her, curious what this old woman was getting at.  
  
"The baby surpassed what his family, and doctors thought. He lived and not only   
  
that, he did the impossible. He learned how to walk. His brother taught him how, but once done, he felt ashamed. He only did so because of his pride, he   
  
did not want a crippled brother."  
  
"Eventually, his pride became real love, and he decided to help his brother get   
  
stronger, so that he may attend a school with normal children. The weak child   
  
was different from most children, he was sweet gentle, and it was as if he knew   
  
things no one else did."  
  
"One day a Red Ibis lands in their yard, and dies. That same day the brothers   
  
go out, and the pride filled older brother realizes, that no matter what they do, his little brother could not be helped. He would not be able to get any   
  
stronger."  
  
"And then it began to rain."  
  
Genkai's voice got sharper, but at the same time softer. Hiei was looking at   
  
the woman, with a cold stare, but underneath that lay his curiosity.  
  
"The elder brother ran, ran even when he heard his little brother begging   
  
him not to leave him, after the elder brothers sorrow had passed, he went back   
  
and found his brother, covered in his own blood."  
  
"He was dead because he was born so frailly. The elder brother threw himself   
  
over his younger brother and cried. He cried because he'd lost his Scarlet   
  
Ibis, this unique individual."  
  
Genkai looked at Hiei, "The brother didn't realize, that his brother had   
  
already done an amazing act. He'd surpassed what everyone thought. But he was   
  
pushed to far...and he died."  
  
Hiei blinked and then glared, "I get what your saying. Your warning me that   
  
I'll get Kuwabara killed."   
  
Genkai walked inside.   
  
"I never said that. People like you only state facts, Hiei. I wonder if what   
  
you say is true?"  
  
Hiei sat in silence thinking over Genkai's twisted Knowledge. He snorted, and   
  
disappeared.  
  
~~~~next mission~~~  
  
"DAM*!" Yusuke screamed, as the demon once again knocked him and his friends   
  
off their feet. Exhausted, the 4 Rekai began to shakily stand up. Kuwabara glared at the demon, and walked sluggishly towards the demon.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kurama called, sinking to his knees.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke cried with alarm.  
  
Kuwabara growled, "Only one more hit and hes dead!"  
  
Kuwabara powered up, and Hiei got up, his injured legs bleeding faster. When he   
  
found his feet, he heard Kuwabara's voice flutter through his head.  
  
Just watch Hiei! I can prove to you I'm strong!  
  
Hiei felt cold shivers run through him, and he yelled, "YOU FOOL! I ALREADY   
  
KNOW YOUR STRONG!" With shock, Kurama and Yusuke looked over at Hiei, who had   
  
a rather distressed look on his face.  
  
Kuwabara roared, and a big orange wave of energy cut right though the demon.   
  
"All right! Go Kuwabara!" Yusuke cheered, and Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei was the only one starring wide eyed with alarm.   
  
The demon blew up, and it's ashes spread with the wind. Kuwabara stood there,   
  
his body no longer trembling. He stood there, his body slumped, and arms   
  
hanging awkwardly.   
  
That was when the others noticed what Hiei knew.  
  
Kuwabara fell back blood pouring from his mouth. He fell down, his eyes wide   
  
open. Blood stained his neck and front of his shirt, and his body seemed rather   
  
small and frail.  
  
Yusuke gave out a cry, half scream half sob, and flung himself on Kuwabara,   
  
body racked with sobs. He was shaking him, his body over his friends. He swore   
  
at the corpse, and punched his chest, before collapsing atop him, holding his   
  
head to his neck, the ever flowing blood staining his jacket. Kurama fell in   
  
shock. He was making confused sounds. As if he did not know what was going on.  
  
Hiei had not said anything. He stood starring at the human. And he no longer   
  
saw the world around them.He saw rain coming down, and Kuwabara on the ground, dead. He saw himself starring over him, rain pelting them both.  
  
And Hiei was gone.  
  
~~~~****~~~  
  
Genkai rose from her meditation and slid open her door.  
  
Covered in blood, and soaked to the bone from the rain that had started, stood   
  
Hiei. A tear gem fell off his face, and he whispered very softly, as if his   
  
voice would break the sky.  
  
"I would like to read "The Scarlet Ibis" now...." 


End file.
